In recent times, as multimedia technologies have grown, electronic devices having multiple functions have proliferated. Examples of such multi-function devices include portable terminals such as smart phones, tablet PCs, smart cameras, as well as fixed home-based devices such as electronic devices integrated with home kitchen appliances. The electronic devices mostly include a convergence function which combines a number of functions.
Portable terminal designers strive to achieve advanced performance as well as the convergence function, as well as slim and aesthetic designs of the device as a whole. Terminal manufacturers compete to present substantially the same or advanced performance and to engineer new models that are smaller and slimmer than prior designs.
Among the various functions available, a recently commercialized device provides a voice recognition function of relatively high accuracy. Such a voice recognition function accurately recognizes a user's voice to easily execute a corresponding function of the device without having to press a separate button or touch a key or touchscreen.
For example, the voice recognition function allows the user to make a call or write a text message without separate manipulation in a portable terminal such as a smart phone, to send the generated message, and to easily set various functions such as a route planner, Internet search, and alarm.
To execute the voice recognition function, the related art drives a corresponding voice recognition application, activates the voice recognition function, and then performs the corresponding function.
However, to perform the voice recognition, the voice recognition application is initially started in response to a touch input command on a separate key or the touchscreen. This operation goes against the unique function of the voice recognition for facilitating data input without touch. Further, launching the voice recognition application requires finding it in a display screen including various application objects, which may be difficult and time consuming in some circumstances.